1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vending machine from which articles connected to an elongated member such as tape or the like at suitable intervals may be drawn out for sale.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a vending machine in which a number of articles connected to yarn, tape or like elongated member (hereinafter referred to as yarn) may be automatically drawn out for sale, it is difficult to control the detachment of the articles from the yarn and to control the draw-out or draw-back of the yarn.
Furthermore, in such a machine vending ice cream or similar articles which must be maintained at a temperature of the order of -20.degree. C., the mechanical or the electrical portion of the machine tends to freeze, rendering the machine inoperable.